otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Bloodlines
Thomas = | | ProfilePic = ThomasProfile.png |CharacterName = Thomas Durrance |Sigil = | |Theme = [https://youtu.be/G4mAwDMauw4 Ghost Town - Dracula] ||Height = 6'3" |Weight = 188 |HairColor = Dirty Blonde |EyeColor = Blue |Month = ?? |Day = ?? |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 21|Birthplace = California |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = 8th Gen Vampire |Flavor = "You'll never be too old to die young." |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Lives = Santa Monica, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = : |PowerType 1 = Discipline|Power Effect 1 = Thomas can cause an individual to become partially entranced by him, impairing their judgement, and causing them to agree with what he says or tells them to do more easily. The weaker-willed the person, the more he can trick them into doing for him. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Discipline|Power Effect 2 = Thomas can raise one of his five primary sense to superhuman levels. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Discipline|Power Effect 3 = Thomas can confer supernatural speed, agility, and dexterity to his movements at the cost of using up his blood supply. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Clan Weakness|Power Effect 4 = Toreador Vampires are especially empathetic compared to other Bloodlines. They are also knowing to fixate on specific things that they find beautiful, becoming enthralled and even seduced by that beauty. Thomas is entranced by "Beautiful Sadness" or "Beautiful Loneliness". A strange quality that he found in Fred.}} |Notes Content = *Despite being something of a local celebrity, Thomas is quite mysterious, even to the media. He keeps much of his social life a secret, and due to being a vampire, is never seen during the day. *He's on the run from both the Carmondies and from the Camarilla. **He's on the run from the Carmondies due to knowing or having access to some for of information that would help against the vampires in the L.A. area. Natalya was after this same information when she met up with him at the Flagship. **The Camarilla are after him for a similar reason, but had no political ability to take him in, that is, until he sired Fred. *His combination of good looks and abilities made it easy to seduce Fred and by extension, turn her into a Vampire. *Even though he's a vampire, he's not that old, being around the age of 30. **Despite his young age, he's somehow gained a great deal of pull in L.A.'s Vampire society over the decade, which makes him dangerous to the Camarilla. *It's entirely likely that Fred's singing seduced him, and he has fallen for her. *Despite his charisma, Thomas is apparently selfish and uncaring to others. Feliks claims to have once been his friend, but Thomas eventually just stopped speaking or being around him entirely without any real reason. Even where Fred is concerned, Thomas has shown little empathy for her situation, having sired her on an impulse, and then all but abandoned her entirely within the following days. ---- *Face claim: Kyle Thomas Ellison}}}} |-|Fred = | |ProfilePic = FredProfile.png |CharacterName = Winifred "Fred" Lenover |Month = October |Day = 25th |Year = 1974 |CurrentAge = 26 |Birthplace = New York, New York |Nationality = American |Role = Main Character |Species = 9th Gen Vampire |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/NemS84CQKHc Lana Del Rey - Gods and Monsters]|Flavor = Beauty in such sad loneliness. |Height = 5'7" |Weight = 133 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Sigil = |Lives = Santa Monica, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = : |PowerType 1 = Discipline|Power Effect 1 = Fred can cause an individual to become partially entranced by her, impairing their judgement, and causing them to agree with what she says or tells them to do more easily. The weaker-willed the person, the more she can trick them into doing for her. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Discipline|Power Effect 2 = Fred can raise one of her five primary senses to superhuman levels. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Discipline|Power Effect 3 = Fred can confer supernatural speed, agility, and dexterity to her movements at the cost of using up her blood supply. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Clan Weakness|Power Effect 4 = Toreador Vampires are especially empathetic compared to other Bloodlines. They are also knowing to fixate on specific things that they find beautiful, becoming enthralled and even seduced by that beauty. Fred has yet to develop her weakness as she was only recently embraced.}} |Notes Content = *She works at Location:The Flagship as a fulltime waitress. She sings at during the downtime between bands, or when Calypso hasn't scheduled someone to play. **She dreams of one day making it as a music artist, and writes most of her own music. **She works a very late shift, generally from 8pm to 4am, and sleeps most of the day. *Her fingernails are painted in alternating blake and red, she's done this since she was a teenager. *Fred ran away from her home in New York when she about 17. She hitch-hiked all the way to L.A., and has enjoyed her independence despite the hardships of living in a run-down area of Santa Monica for the last seven years. **Her only remaining family is her mother and sister. Both of them still live New York, and she hasn't spoken to either of them since before she ran away. **She doesn't like talking about her past at all, but every once in a while she'll say something vague that she did when she was younger, such as sneak out of the house. **She apparently smoked at one point. *She was raised catholic, and attended catholic school for most of her life, but rarely goes to church, despite still having faith and praying frequently. *She enjoys living in the moment, and doesn't worry about hardships that will come later. *She has the same powers as Thomas, though hers are weaker and she is still trying to fully understand them. Using them is also a larger drain on her pool than when he uses them, as she's a fledgling, and a lower generation than he is. ---- *Face claim: Lana Del Rey}}}} |-|Vanessa = | |ProfilePic = VanessaProfile.png |CharacterName = Vanessa Lord |Sigil = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/EaBcKfc3cH8 Crimson Glory - Queen of the Masquerade] |Height = 5'6" |Weight = 118 |HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Green |Month = ?? |Day = ?? |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 25-30 |Birthplace = Unknown |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = 7th Gen Vampire |PowerSource = |Flavor = She walks upon a carpet of blood and broken hearts. |HarmNumber = |Lives = Hollywood, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = : |PowerType 1 = Discipline|Power Effect 1 = Vanessa can charm someone to become obsessed with pleasing her, causing them to perform any action she asks of them, so long as it doesn't result in harm or death. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Discipline|Power Effect 2 = Vanessa can raise one of her five primary senses to superhuman levels. She's tempered this ability so well that it allows her to tell when someone is lying to her, unless they don't know they're lying or have the ability to control their heartbeat when lying. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Blood Power|Power Effect 3 = Vanessa can confer extreme supernatural speed, agility, and dexterity to her movements at the cost of using up her blood supply. She can move so quickly that she can dodge bullets. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Clan Weakness|Power Effect 4 = Toreador Vampires are especially empathetic compared to other Bloodlines. They are also knowing to fixate on specific things that they find beautiful, becoming enthralled and even seduced by that beauty.}} |Notes Content = *The Toreador Primogen of the L.A. area, making her the Bloodline's representative to the Camarilla. She's also affiliated with the Anarchs, as she lived in L.A. long before the Camarilla appeared on the scene, and she acts as a kind of mediator between the two groups. *She's pretentious and arrogant, believing her opinion to be of much more worth than others, and she has little interest in things that don't directly benefit her in some way. *A socialite and fashion-minded individual. She shares ownership of Solidarity with the Anarch, Cadet. *She's regarded as an authority on fashion and design. *She and Thomas were married after he became a model and his career took off. Soon afterwards she him, wanting to preserve his youth forever. **It's very likely that she used her power of to seduce him into marrying her. *Despite her attitude, Thomas has a way of looking up to her, though in recent years this has dwindled quite a bit. He may still have some reserved feelings for her. *She refuses to get her hands dirty in most cases, and will avoid openly fighting at all costs, however if she does engage in a fight she's particularly brutal, especially for a Toreador. *Some vampires claim that she was a witch before she was . The likelyhood of this is dubious. ---- *Face claim: Eva Green}}}} |-|Oberon = | |ProfilePic = Oberon.png|CharacterName = Oberon Knight |Sigil = |Theme = |Height = 6'1"|Weight = 185 |HairColor = Dirty Blonde|EyeColor = Blue |Month = ??|Day = ??|Year = ????|CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 21-25 |Birthplace = Unknown|Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = 8th Gen Vampire|PowerSource = |Flavor = Vanessa's whip.|HarmNumber = |Lives = Hollywood, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Clan Weakness|Power Effect 1 = Toreador Vampires are especially empathetic compared to other Bloodlines. They are also knowing to fixate on specific things that they find beautiful, becoming enthralled and even seduced by that beauty.|Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Discipline|}} |Notes Content = *Vanessa's "whip". The whip is a Primogen's direct servant, generally accompanying and answering to the Primogen they serve on a daily basis. They perform a variety of services for the Primogen, and not all Primogen use them for the same purposes. ---- *Face claim: Hugo Mayhew}}}} |-|Feliks = | |ProfilePic = FeliksProfile.png|CharacterName = Feliks Niemec |Flavor = "I am not beautiful I guess." |Month = July |Day = 26th |Year = 1974 |CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 24 |Birthplace = ????, ???? |Nationality = Polish |Role = Supporting Character |Species = 16th Gen Vampire |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/7TfCLisbnow Bruno Mars - Voices in my Head] |Height = 5'8" |Weight = 105 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Blue |Sigil = |Lives = Santa Monica, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Clan Weakness |Power Effect 1 = Malkavians are irredeemably insane. They suffer from any number of mental psychosis, but most generally fall under the scope of schizophrenia. Feliks regularly hears female "voices" that speak about the world around him. While he cannot directly understand what they say, subconsciously he has been able to "listen" to them without realizing it, giving him uncanny luck, especially in life-threatening circumstances. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Physiology |Power Effect 2 = Feliks's body is very human compared to even other thin bloods. Although he can no longer use disciplines (without large blood consumption), he doesn't have all the physical weaknesses present in normal vampires. *Can awaken during the day. *Sunlight doesn't hurt him but he still dislikes being in the sun. *Fire doesn't scare him nearly as much as other vampires, he even smokes. *Gets minor nourishment from eating human food but still needs to drink blood. *His resistance to blunt trauma is weaker but still present. *Only a little stronger than he looks but can still Blood Buff himself to supernatural strength. *Doesn't heal much better than a human without using lots of vitae. }} |Notes Content = *His embrace put him into stupor for several days, almost killing him in the process. *Moved into Marcus's apartment after the car accident. *Had a girlfriend he cared very much for and believes one day she'll come back to him. *Used to be friends with Thomas or so he says. *He started smoking when he was fifteen. **The small flame from a cigarette doesn't seem to bother him at all, unlike most vampires. *Only drinks blood from women. **No exceptions. ---- *Face claim: Ash Stymest}}}} |-|Cadet = | |ProfilePic = CadetProfile.png |CharacterName = Eric "Cadet" McCullough |Flavor = "The night is yours and yours alone. Never forget that." |Month = July |Day = 2nd |Year = 1919 |CurrentAge = 81) (Appears 27 |Birthplace = Las Vegas |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = 7th Gen Vampire |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/7JruuMkV0gM Riot - Swords & Tequila] |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 173 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Hazel |Sigil = |Lives = Santa Monica, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Physiology |Power Effect 1 = Cadet can use Potence to greatly increase his already considerable strength, enough to allow him to perform superhuman feats of raw strength than no human, and even most other vampires, could. |Extra Name 2 = |PowerType 2 = Discipline |Power Effect 2 = Cadet can increase the speed of his movements and reflexes, however his Celerity is particularly untrained, and he can only use it effectively in short bursts, such as launching a blindingly fast punch, or snatching a fly out of the air. |Extra Name 3 = : |PowerType 3 = Discipline |Power Effect 3 = Cadet can become particularly charismatic to incite belief in his ideals, whether through a speech, music, or any other form of medium. With this he's able to build confidence in those that stand along side him, and more easily inspire others to fight for his beliefs. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Clan Weakness |Power Effect 4 = Brujah vampires are much more likely to frenzy under duress or if they need to feed. Cadet in particular is extremely prone to Frenzy if he is restrained.}} |Notes Content = *Eric spent much of his early adulthood as a Military Cadet in the United States army after he was drafted during the beginning of World War 2. He served from the age of 18 until 27, becoming a Sargent. During his service he was notable for being able to rally his platoon and keep morale high. Upon returning home after his years of service ended, he was regarded as a local hero, and attracted the eye of a Brujah Vampire, who Embraced him. Some time later he moved to L.A. *The name Cadet stuck with him after he returned home, and after becoming Embraced he began using it in place of his real name in Vampire circles. *Despite being 81 years old, Cadet's casual attitude and charismatic spirit lend him to being regarded as youthful and relatable, especially to young and fledling Vampires. Over the decades this combination of traits has gained him a devoted following within L.A.'s Anarch society, making him the unofficial leader. *He's regarded as an especially tenacious fighter, and stands up for those that can't fight for themselves. He views the Camarilla, and most of the vampires that are a part of it, as bullies and arrogant oppressors. *Despite being outwardly friendly and accepting when compared to most vampires, there are those in the Camarilla that regard him as a particularly dangerous foe, due to his direct combat prowess, his passion and strong will for fighting for what he believes in, and his ability to sway a crowd to his cause. *He works a DJ, usually playing music at raves and other venues, and has played at the Flagship a few times in the passed, though it's unlikely that Fred, Stacy, or Marcus had started working there yet when he did. *He shares ownership of a popular nightclub in West L.A. called Solidarity with fellow Anarch Vanessa Lord. It's a popular hang out for Vampires, though Camarilla are generally unwelcome by most of its patrons. It serves as a place of Elysium. *Though he doesn't much care for her arrogant attitude, he and Vanessa have known each other for a very long time, and in the past she helped maintain the Anarch's independence. In recent times he regards her with more caution, as she seems to be getting closer and closer to the Camarilla and only has her own interests at heart. ---- *Face claim: Nick Ayler}}}} |-|Aradia = | |ProfilePic = VeirsProfile.png|CharacterName = Aradia Viers |Flavor = "Chaos is order yet undeciphered." |Month = ?? |Day = ?? |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 50+ |Birthplace = London, England |Nationality = British |Role = Supporting Character |Species = 7th Gen Vampire |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Theme = |Height = 5'10" |Weight = 133 |HairColor = Red |EyeColor = Grey |Sigil = |Lives = Downtown LA, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = : |PowerType 1 = Discipline |Power Effect 1 = Aradia can erase and rewrite the memories of those she chooses. This is only completely effective on thin bloods and Humans. Touched Humans and Vampires will eventually regain their correct memories a few days later. Vampires of a higher generation than Aradia will be entirely unphased. |Extra Name 2 = : |PowerType 2 = Discipline |Power Effect 2 = Aradia can see the aura of those around her, and can glean information about what they are, what their emotional state is, and even extend it to see the potency of a Vampire's generation. |Extra Name 3 = : |PowerType 3 = Magic |Power Effect 3 = Aradia has extensive control over , even that which is within the body of another living being. She can use her own blood to create weapons or objects, or send it out as a projectile with enough force to cause serious trauma. She can also rip the blood straight from the veins of a person and even use this to feed at a distance. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Clan Weakness |Power Effect 4 = Nothing short of perfection satisfies the Tremere. If they feel that they haven't met the extremely high standards they've set for themselves, they will feel a profound sense of failure. In the worst cases this can lead a Tremere repeating a task over and over again obsessively until they meet their standard.}} |Notes Content = *A London native, Aradia came to L.A. in the last thirty years and has served the Carmarilla as a kind of diplomatic agent and a watchful eye that keeps trouble makers in check. *She despises those that speak out against the Camarilla, and it loyal to the organization's ideals and laws, upholding them in the face of any adversity. However her loyalty doesn't extend to the Prince himself, and she will stand up to his commands if she believes it breaks Camarilla law or is not in the Camarilla or Tremere's best interests. *She regards the Anarchs as pests. By extension she has a very low opinion of the Toreador Primogen, Vanessa Lord, due to her numerous ties with the Anarchs and her ability to freely move between both groups. Despite this, she respects Vanessa's sphere of influence, and the two Primogen agree on many views. *Aradia is regarded as unnerving by most who meet her. *She lives in a large apartment in downtown L.A. ---- *Face claim: Tilda Swinton}}}} |-|Ardy = | |ProfilePic = ArtyProfile.png |CharacterName = |Flavor = Two heads are better than one. |Month = ?? |Day = ?? |Year = 1390 |CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 19 |Birthplace = Unknown |Nationality = Unknown |Role = Supporting Character |Species = 6th Gen Vampires |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = x2 |Theme = [https://youtu.be/zEZRKgFIkxc The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid ] |Height = 6'2" |Weight = 158 |HairColor = Dirty Blonde |EyeColor = Blue |Sigil = |Lives = Downtown LA, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = : |PowerType 1 = Discipline |Power Effect 1 = Together with his brother's mind, Ardy's Dominate Discipline can control the mind of any human that either hears his voice, makes eye contact or skin contact with him. He also won't hesitate to control the mind of vampires to show his authority over them, even if they never realize it. |Extra Name 2 = : |PowerType 2 = Discipline |Power Effect 2 = Ardy can subliminally say different things to someone than what is heard publicly. This allows him to command humans around others without anyone suspecting foul play. |Extra Name 3 = : |PowerType 3 = Discipline |Power Effect 3 = Ardy can momentarily strengthen either of his body's defenses to such supernatural levels that weapons may break upon impact with them, causing him no damage. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Clan Weakness |Power Effect 4 = Ventrue vampires have exacting tastes for exceedingly specific qualities of blood. Ventrue will refuse to drink any type of blood that does not match their taste, even during Frenzy. Ardy thirsts only for the blood twins or triplets.}} |Notes Content = *A young looking Ventrue vampire with a mind so powerful that he was able to completely dominate his brother's mind, effectively allowing him to have total control of a second vampire body similar to his own. *They are not identical twins or twin brothers. They're brothers, that look similar, that are one year apart in age. Ardy simply makes it appear like they're identical twins to everyone else. *He is both feared and respected in the vampire community and is quite famous for having two bodies as well as being one of the youngest appearing Princes. *Not much is known about his younger brother and anyone that searches for records will find they have all vanished. *It's speculated that the two brothers were born in Europe but no one can be certain. *Much of his business work is done by others, more specifically much older human adults that he controls. *Everyone refers to him as Ardy Fores, no matter which "brother" they're speaking to. *His young appearance is sometimes brought up by newer vampires but the subject is usually dropped when they find out he's over 600 years old. *His discipline is rumored to be the most powerful of all Ventrue vampires when the two brothers are together. ---- *Face claim: Matthieu Lange}}}} |-|Randy= | |ProfilePic = RandyProfile.png |CharacterName = Randall "Randy" Buckley |Flavor = You'll never go in the water again! |Month = ?? |Day = ?? |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 28 |Birthplace = Unknown |Nationality= American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = 8th Gen Vampire |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Theme = [https://youtu.be/b5uQehqCbFg Accept - Fast As A Shark] |Height = 6'6" |Weight = 198 |HairColor = Blonde |EyeColor = Blue |Sigil = |Lives = Downtown LA, California}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = : |PowerType 1 = Discipline |Power Effect 1 = Through a technique that he discovered with the help of Ardy, Randy can transform parts of his body to gain the characteristics of a Bull Shark. His most dangerous aspect being a shark's bite, which allows him to easily rip apart the flesh of mortals and vampires alike. |Extra Name 2 = : |PowerType 2 = Discipline |Power Effect 2 = Randy may assert his will over a mortal (animal or human) subject, subduing the Beast within them. This quenches all powerful, assertive emotions - hope, fury, inspiration - within the target. He must either touch his subject or stare into their eyes to channel his will effectively. |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Discipline|Power Effect 3 = This Discipline grants Randy supernatural quickness and reflexes. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Clan Weakness |Power Effect 4 = Whenever a Gangrel succumbs to Frenzy, they gain their animal traits. After leaving Frenzy these traits can linger depending on the duration and intensity of the Frenzy. Should a Gangrel Frenzy too often, these bestial traits can become permanent.}} |Notes Content = *Ardy dominated a Gangrel, forcing them into embracing Randy on June 8th, 1979. **He chose Randy for many reasons, but most importantly because Randy once had a twin brother who passed away several years before he met him. *Was chosen by Ardy to become the new Sheriff of Los Angeles on July 5th, 1999. **Ardy has several bodyguards but Randy is his personal favorite. *He comes from a wealthy family that owns one of the most successful clothing companies in the US, Fitz Buckley. **He has modeled for the company many times in the past. *Loves swimming and has been known to enjoy biting humans who swim at night. *Is infamous for his Protean discipline focusing on Bull Shark attributes, which leaves those he fights with large chunks of their flesh missing. **Bull Sharks can survive in both salt and fresh water, which works perfectly for him. *He is not a Mariner Gangrel and is not affiliated with them. ---- *Face claim: Steven Edward Dehler}}}} |-|Locke = | |ProfilePic = LockeProfile.png |CharacterName = Adam Locke |Flavor = "The true monsters are in our souls, not our looks." |Month = ?? |Day = ?? |Year = 1338 |CurrentAge = 662 |Birthplace = London, England |Nationality = English |Role = Supporting Character |Species = 7th Gen Vampire |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = |Theme = |Height = 5'6"|Weight = 178|HairColor = Black |EyeColor = Orange |Sigil = |Lives = The Nosferatu Warrens}} |Skin Name = |Alignment = |Elements = + + |Extra Name 1 = : |PowerType 1 = Discipline |Power Effect 1 = Locke is capable of communing with animals, especially those considered to be vermin, such as Rats. He can summon creatures of the night at will to aid him. |Extra Name 2 = : |PowerType 2 = Discipline |Power Effect 2 = Locke can go unnoticed so long as he doesn't cause something that would attract attention to himself, even if others are specifically looking for him. This effect costs minimal . |Extra Name 3 = |PowerType 3 = Discipline |Power Effect 3 = Locke can endow himself to become stronger than even a typical vampire. |Extra Name 4 = |PowerType 4 = Clan Weakness |Power Effect 4 = Nosferatu vampires are incredibly ugly, to the point that most of them can't even pass as human.}} |Notes Content = ---- History ---- *During life, Locke was a renown apothecary and medical physician in the mid-14th century, during the height of the Black Death epidemic. He later became a Plague Doctor, then soon after became afflicted with the very plague he was treating. *On his death bed he was Embraced by a Nosferatu who valued Locke's knowledge of disease. At the time the Nosferatu were tasked with finding a way to curb or cure to the epidemic sweeping across Europe and killing millions of kine. *However Locke, unable to accept his new vampiric form, and not wanting to be in an age of death and disease, entombed himself and fell into torpor for hundreds of years. By the time he awoke, the Camarilla had gained dominance over much of kindred society. He came to accept himself and his Nosfertu ilk, becoming part of the Camarilla's vast intelligence gathering network. Soon after he met, and began working under, Ardy Fores. He continues to work under Ardy to this day. ---- *Locke has an eye for detail, especially when it comes to identifying physical aberrations. For instance, he was able to tell something was "off" about Ricky's flesh, even though it looks like typical human flesh. *He's knowledgeable about diseases, and human anatomy in general, however he's not a licensed doctor of any kind and knows little about modern-day medicine and fields outside of his study. *He is fascinated with how quickly technology is moving forward in society in this modern age, and spends a great deal of his time studying computer technology, though many other Nosferatu are better with them than he is, he's capable of basic hacking and programming if the situation calls for it. *He has an affinity for poetry and literature, which dates all the way back to his time when he was alive, and he can recite many poems from memory. *He and Fred get along quite well, despite Toreador and Nosfertu generally having disdain for one another. She likes him because, similar to Stacy, Locke is abrasively honest and does not rely on vagueness, like most vampires she's met. *His transformation into a Nosferatu bent and shortened his spine severely, which causes him to hunch at all times. His Nosferatu transformation also left him with scars, welts, and cuts over most of his body, which is why he generally keeps himself covered up at all times. The right side of his head once had much more grotesque deformities, and he removed them, resulting in surgical scaring that has never gone away. ---- *Face claim: Rory Kinnear}}}} Category:Vampires Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supernatural Characters